kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inseln des Schicksals
Die Inseln des Schicksals ist eine Welt, die zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts auftaucht sowie weitere Auftritte in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance besitzt. Orte Die Inseln des Schicksals bestehen aus mehreren Inseln, wovon allerdings nur wenige gezeigt werden. Die Haupthandlung spielt immer auf den Inseln, auf denen Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus und Selphie den Großteil ihrer Zeit verbringen. Diese Insel besitzt einen Strand, an dem die Boote und ein entsprechender Steg sich befindet, eine sehr kleine Insel, die mit einer Brücke verbunden ist, ein Baumhaus hoch oben, sowie weitere Holzkonstrukte. Am Strand befindet sich eine Baracke, welche einen Speicherpunkt beinhaltet und einen Zugang zur kleinen Insel bietet, welche mit der Brücke verbunden ist. Auf der anderen Seite der Insel gibt es noch die Lagune, welche einen kaputten Holzsteg beinhaltet und einen Kletterturm mit Seilbahn. Bei dem riesigen Baum am Strand befindet sich eine kleine Höhle, welche Geheimer Ort genannt wird. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Obwohl die Welt in der Anderswelt zu sehen ist und auch den Namen anzeigt, ist sie nur einmalig pro Charakter betretbar. Es gibt keine Handlungsmöglichkeiten, nur Videosqequenzen. Terra trifft auf Riku und Sora, spürt aber Rikus Licht und er hört, wie Riku sagt, dass er stärker werden will, um zu beschützen, wodurch sich Terra an seine Jugend erinnert, wo er ebenfalls diesen Wunsch hegte. Daraufhin gibt er Riku die Macht weiter, mit dem Schlüsselschwert umgehen zu können. Ventus trifft auf Vanitas, welcher gegen ihn kämpfen will. Da sich Ventus aber weigert, fordert Vanitas ihn auf zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu kommen, da er dort Terra und Aqua vor seinen Augen töten will. Aqua trifft ebenfalls auf die zwei Jungen und will ebenfalls den Nachfolgerritus durchführen, doch bemerkt sie, das bereits ein Ritual bei Riku durchgeführt wurde, daraufhin gibt sie Sora den Rat: einem Freund, der sich verirrt hat, immer zu helfen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Das Abenteuer von Kingdom Hearts beginnt auf der Insel des Schicksals, auf der man die drei Protagonisten kennenlernt. Hier lernt der Spieler die Grundprinzipien der Steuerung kennen, aber ohne einen Tutor, nicht wie im Ort des Erwachens und kann sich mit allem vertraut machen. Am ersten Tag ist es möglich, gegen Selphie, Tidus, Wakka und Riku zu kämpfen und ein wenig zu trainieren. Der Tag wird durch das Sammeln von vorgegebenen Gegenständen beendet. Der zweite Tag beginnt mit einem Wettrennen gegen Riku, welches nicht besonders leicht ist. Gewinnt man jedoch das Rennen, darf man einen Namen für das Floß, welches die drei Kinder bauen wollen, bestimmen. Danach geht es weiter mit dem erneuten Sammeln von Gegenständen. Ist dies getan, wird es dunkel und sie fahren Heim. In der Nacht bemerkt Sora, dass etwas bei der Insel ist, er entdeckt Kairis Boot, findet sie aber nicht. Plötzlich tauchen seltsame Gestalten auf, gegen die Sora zuerst nicht ankommen, doch dann wird er von der Dunkelheit verschlungen und landet im Ort des Erwachens, wo er die Macht des Schlüsselschwertes erweckt. Nachdem er in den Geheimen Ort der Insel gelangt, geht alles drunter und drüber, noch dazu entdeckt er zwar Kairi, jedoch verschwindet sie in Sora. Danach beginnt ein Kampf gegen einen Schattenborn. Auf der Stelle zerbricht die Welt und löst sich auf. Nachdem Ansem besiegt worden ist, wird die Welt wiederhergestellt, wie alle anderen Welten, jedoch landet nur Kairi wieder dort, da Riku und Sora sich in einer Welt zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit befinden. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf, sie ist jedoch erst am Ende von Soras Geschichte spielbar, während sie gleich am Anfang bei Rikus Geschichte spielbar ist. Bei seiner Ankunft glaubt Sora, der sich zuvor mit Donald und Goofy wegen seiner Manie Naminé zu retten stritt, sich zu erinnern, dass die Inseln des Schicksals jener Ort sind, wo er und Naminé früher zusammen gespielt haben, als sie noch Kinder waren. Plötzlich erscheinen Tidus, Wakka und Selphie und begrüßen Sora. Sora kann sich zuerst nicht an ihre Namen erinnern, dann erkennt er sie wieder. Es kommt zu einer kurzen Unterhaltung und Selphie neckt ihn, dann verlassen die drei Sora. Nach einer Weile, bei der Sora die Insel erkundet, trifft er plötzlich auf Riku. Riku fragt ihn, warum er es so eilig hätte. Sora erkennt Riku und er fragt ihn, ob er noch manipuliert werde und Riku ist wegen der Frage etwas irritiert und verwundert. Sora sagt dann zu ihm, dass er der Riku aus seinen Erinnerungen sei und Riku antwortet ihm, dass es für ihn so klingt, als würde Sora noch im Land der Träume leben. Dann fragt er Sora, wie er sich um "Sie" kümmern will, wenn er sich wie ein Kind benimmt. Sora fragt ihn dann, ob er weiß wo "Sie" ist, bevor er aber eine Antwort erhält, spürt er eine geräuschvolle Erschütterung des Bodens und er und Riku fragen sich, was da los sei. Riku geht dann um die anderen zu warnen und er lässt Sora alleine zurück. Sora rennt dann auch in seine Richtung los, um sich um Naminé zu kümmern. Plötzlich bricht ein Sturm über den Inseln los und sie werden nach oben in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Als dann noch ein besonderer Herzloser, der Schattenborn erscheint, kommt es zu einem harten Kampf zwischen Sora und ihm, den Sora aber für sich entscheiden kann. Dann ruft er nach Naminé, die dann plötzlich vor ihm steht. Sora kann es kaum fassen, dass er sie gefunden hat und Naminé kann es auch nicht glauben, das Sora wirklich zu ihr kam, nur um sie zu schützen. Sora ist glücklich und er sagt ihr, dass er sehr viel durchgemacht hatte, nur um sie zu sehen und sie sagt zu ihm auch, dass sie ihn wirklich sehen wollte und sie sagt auch, das was sie getan hatte, falsch gewesen sei. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass sie so lange allein war und die Einsamkeit nicht länger ertragen konnte. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie sein Herz gerufen hat, nur um ihn hierher zubringen. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass sie glücklich sei, dass Sora hier bei ihr sei, sie aber sein Herz brechen musste. Sora sagt ihr dann, dass sie nicht traurig sein soll, da er versprochen hatte, sie zu beschützen und das er auch deshalb hier sei. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm und sagt ihm, das sie an diesem Ort nichts verloren hätte. Dann hört er eine Stimme, die dies bestätigt und er sieht eine weitere Gestalt wie Naminé und er fragt sie und er erhält die Antwort, "Das bin nicht ich. Ich bin nicht hier." Dann sagt sie, dass sein Herz nicht für sie schlagen würde und dass kein Herz für sie schlägt und dass es schon immer so gewesen sei. Sora versteht das Ganze nicht mehr und er sagt ihr, dass sie unzertrennlich gewesen seien, bis sie eines Tages fortging. Sora sagt ihr, dass er auch hier sei um sie nie wieder zu verlieren und sie fragt ihn, ob er wirklich nur wegen ihr hier sei. Sora bejaht dies und erwähnt, dass er im Schloss zwar sehr viel vergessen hätte, aber sie nicht. Dann zeigt er ihr den Glücksbringer, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte und Naminé ist erfreut darüber, dass Sora ihn noch in Besitz hat. Dann sagt die zweite Gestalt, "Nein Sora! Du darfst mir nicht glauben!" Sora weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll und die zweite Gestalt sagt ihm, dass er nachdenken und seine Gefühle ein letztes Mal erforschen soll. Dass er an den Menschen denken soll, der ihm am wichtigsten sei. Dann sagt sie ihm, dass er das schwach leuchtende Fragment seiner Erinnerungen tief in seinem Herzen anrufen soll und das die Stimme seines Herzens zu ihm durchdringt, egal wie fern es auch sein mag. Sora sagt ihr, dass ihm die Antwort leicht falle und er schaut auf den Glücksbringer und in dem Moment als er ihren Namen aussprechen will, verwandelt sich der Glücksbringer in dem, den er einst von Kairi geschenkt bekam. Und als sich Naminé umdreht, erblickt Sora das Antlitz von Kairi. Sie kommt ihn so vertraut vor, aber er erinnerst sich immer noch nicht an ihren Namen. Dann ruft er nach Naminé, die jedoch verschwunden ist. thumb|left|Zexion wirft Riku vor, für die Zerstörung seines Hauses verantwortlich zu sein. Nachdem Riku Lexaeus besiegt hat , erscheint Zexion mit einer Weltenkarte und lockt Riku dazu, seine eigene Version der Inseln des Schicksals zu betreten. Im Gegensatz zu Sora findet Riku niemanden auf den Inseln, außer einer Erinnerung an den Schattenborn, der die Inseln verschlungen hat. Nachdem er das Monster besiegt hat, glaubt er "Sora" zu sehen, der in Wirklichkeit aber Zexion ist, der sich als Sora verkleidet hat. der angebliche "Sora" beschuldigt ihn, ein Monster der Dunkelheit zu sein und attackiert ihn mit Licht. Im Licht denkt Riku darüber nach aufzugeben, aber Naminé (verkleidet als Kairi) spricht zu seinem Herzen und drängt ihn, sein Licht und seine Dunkelheit zu benutzen, die zusammen unbesiegbar sind. Riku durchschaut Zexions Tarnung und dessen Angriffe und zwingt Zexion zur Flucht. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt nicht betretbar, taucht aber in Zwischensequenzen, inklusive dem Ende, auf. Doch lässt sich ein Fragment der Welt in der Final Mix+-Version spielen, wenn man gegen Zexions Silhouette kämpft; eine Erinnerung an den Kampf mit Riku und Zexion. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' Die Inseln des Schicksals sind die erste Welt, die Daten-Sora betritt. Dort trifft er auf die Bewohner der Insel, die ihm von den störenden Blöcken und einem mysteriösem Mann in einer schwarzen Kutte berichten. Dieser zeigte sich Sora und sagte ihm, dass der Schlüssel zur Rettung ein Schlüsselloch wäre. Jenseits von diesem, wartete ein Schattenborn, bestehend aus verschiedenen Blöcken, auf ihn, welcher der Verursacher von Anomalien auf der Insel war, wie z.B. dem Verschwinden der Brücke. Nach dem Kampf wird er in einen Datenstrudel gezogen, der ihn zur Stadt Traverse bringt. Währenddessen sehen die Freunde in der Realität eine Szene auf dem Monitor, in der Riku nach dem Herzlosenangriff auf der Insel ein dunkles Portal öffnet. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die Inseln des Schicksals sind erneut der Ausgangspunkt für Soras und Rikus Reise. In ihrer ursprünglichen Kleidung, wagen sie sich auf einem Floß, dass sie einmal mit Kairi gebaut hatten, ins Meer und treffen dort auf Ursula in ihrer Riesen-Form. Sora und Riku arbeiten zusammen und schaffen es, Ursula zu besiegen, aber ihre Kraft verursacht einen derart massiven Sturm, der das Rettungsfloß zerstört und worauf beide im Meer untergehen. Unter Wasser finden sie ein Schlüsselloch und verwenden ihre Schlüsselschwerter, um es aufzuschließen, woraufhin sie anschließend zur Stadt Traverse gelangen. Charaktere |Datei:Riku KHII.png|Riku |Datei:Kairi KHII.png|Kairi |Datei:Tidus ReCoded.png|Tidus |Datei:Wakka ReCoded.png|Wakka |Datei:Selphie KHII.png|Selphie |Datei:Meister Xehanort (Jung) BBS.png|Meister Xehanort |Datei:Junger Xehanort 3D.png|Junger Xehanort |Datei:Daten-Sora ReCoded.png|Daten-Sora |Datei:Ursula 3D.png|Ursula }} Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Niemande Jemande Schätze Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts ist möglich, durch Fragen von Selphie, Tidus und Wakka im Intro den Entwicklungsverlauf Soras zu bestimmen. * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ausgenommen, ist diese Welt immer die letzte, die im Abspann gezeigt wird. Weblinks